


Realisation

by naboru



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Comedy, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-27
Updated: 2011-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realisation

**Titel:** Realisation  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh!  
 **Charaktere:** Joey, Kaiba  
[](http://fanfic100-de.livejournal.com/profile)[ **fanfic100_de**](http://fanfic100-de.livejournal.com/)   **Prompt** : 080. Warum?  
 **Challenge:** 170-Worte  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** com  
 **Disclaimer:** Keiner der hier verwendeten Charaktere gehört mir. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.

 **Kommentar:** Ich kann so gefühlsduseliges Zeug aus der Ich-Perspektive nicht schreiben... Ich hoffe, dass war nicht Bedingung für die Challenge...  


 **Realisation**

Mittwoch morgen: Die Vöglein zwitscherten, die Sonne schien... nicht! Dafür regnete es aus Kübeln und der Himmel hatte die Farbe von abgefahrenen Autoreifen.  
Auf die Schule hatte dieses Wetter keinen Einfluss, denn gerade betrat Joey gehetzt die Klasse, zu aller Verwunderung noch VOR dem Lehrer.  
„Na Köter? Hast du dich wieder mit deinen Artgenossen gestritten?“, fragte Kaiba und spielte dabei auf Joeys blaue Auge an.  
Der Blonde sah ihn erst nur irritiert an, zog dann eine Augenbraue hoch (was mit dem Veilchen sehr seltsam wirkte), lächelte dann überlegen und entschied sich endlich, sein Mimikspiel zu beenden als er meinte: „Ne, mich hat gerade die Erkenntnis getroffen wie ein Schlag...“  
Kaiba zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Welche Erkenntnis?“  
„...dass man dich besser nicht im Beisein deiner Fangirl beleidigt...“, sprachs und hoffte, nicht noch ein Veilchen mit nach Hause zu nehmen...


End file.
